Gaia's Ally
by Mr. Mountain Dew
Summary: Percy goes to camp after sucessfully completeing a quest, but the camp turns on him and he leaves to join someone who they thought wasn't awake agian.
1. Chapter 1

I arrived at camp late in the afternoon. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep, the quest I was on was a long one. I had to do the seven labors of Hercules and defeat the Gorgons. Finally I was allowed to come back to camp after completing it. I'm Percy Jackson by the way.

When I got to my cabin I wanted to go straight to sleep for days if I was lucky, but my annoying brother George was there. He thought he was perfect because he killed a hellhound, don't get me wrong he's just very annoying and loud. George then started to talk about his new girlfriend. I told him to shut up but he didn't listen. I got up and blasted him into the forest. He expected it because I did that often.

5 minutes later he appeared with a stick in his hair and mud on him. He looked like a clown and I burst out laughing. He turned bright red from embarrassment and anger. He then told me something that made me furious.

"You think this is funny? What's funny is that your girlfriend is cheating on you with me!"

At these words I was fuming, I took out riptide and swung.

"You idiot! I will kill you today and burn you so you are never found!"

His face paled and he tried to run out the door. He finally pried it opened and ran screaming

"Percy is trying to kill me because I'm better than him."

This drew a lot of attention and campers turned to stop me as I tried my hardest to get to him. I finally gave up and left camp.

**Two weeks later**

I was running from the hellhounds while I was trying to find someone. After running a distance the Earth stopped them from running towards me and Gaia appeared. "Do you want something son of Poseidon." She demanded. "Yes I would like to join you in defeating the gods and halfbloods." I told her. She smiled deviously.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year later**

(Annabeth P.O.V)

1 year, 1 Year since Percy was last seen. Since then we learned Gaia and the giants had risen. We were terrified (all except for George who thought he was the best) that Gaia would destroy us without Percy. I knew why he had left because Thalia and Nico had told her that he had left when the camp turned on him. She felt guilty because she was one of them.

After Percy had left Annabeth had realized that George was an annoying brat. She also realized that Percy left for good and she was heartbroken.

(Percy's P.O.V.)

It has been a year since I left the traitors at Camp Halfblood and joined Gaia. Life had become easier because I was trusted and had the same goal to defeat the gods.

I was practicing in my customary duel arena that I had made the dummies to look like all of my former friends and the traitors at Camp. I was chopping off heads, freezing the dummies, and stabbing the dummies with ice. I got to 3 dummies 1 was Thalia another Nico and the last was Annabeth. I sparred the Thalia and Nico dummies and made the Annabeth dummy explode as memories came to my head.

"Percy may I speak to you," I froze for a second and realized that was Gaia. I turned and went to her Throne room she had made the throne room out of diamonds and had saved some of the other Primordials who had been punished by the Titans when Kronos took power.

The Primordials who had thrones were: Gaia at the head, her sister Thalassa on her left, her brother Erebus on her right, Hemera on Erebus' right, and Chronus on Thalassa's left.

"You called for me Lady Gaia?" I asked and 5 heads faced me. "Yes I did, I want you to go with Thalassa and Hemera to Camp Halfblood and take 23,000 monsters. If they attack kill them. I want you to warn them first though." "Yes Lady." I responded. Thalassa and Hemera got up and then Gaia turned to Erebus and Chronus "I want you to go and find the rest of the Primordials." She ordered them. They got up and left in a flash.

Me, Thalassa, and Hemera led the army of monsters up the hill and were met by the campers armored and ready for battle. When they noticed who was up at the head they all gasped.

(Annabeth P.O.V.)

It can't be.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter in one day. I'll post agian maybe Tonight, Tomorrow, or Monday.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Thalia P.O.V)

I did not see that coming. Standing before us was Percy, I was a little bit scarred because he was with the primordial, but I thought he must be with them because they took him captive. Me, Nico, and Annabeth run towards him and when we got close to him he had a sword drawn to my neck.

"You scum I am not here for any of this I loathe this camp and everyone in it." He snarled straight at me. "Percy why are you doing this what have we ever done to you." I asked pleading and hoping he would take the sword away from my throat. "You all abandoned me and tried to kill me when that scum over there told you I was trying to kill him for no reason. For betraying me I will kill all of you along with the Olympians." I heard a lot of gasps behind me after that statement. Then I heard the Idiot George yell out "They all saw the truth you are the weaker one and the dumber one out of the two of us and I can beat you hear and now." "I'm not looking for a fight at the moment I am here to warn you that Gaia has a plan to defeat you all." He pointed the sword at George and I made a sigh of relief. George being the idiot drew his sword and charged sword aimed at Percy's heart.

(George's P.O.V.)

This is going to be too easy then I can take the place as the only child of Poseidon that is alive at this moment and maybe for centuries. I swung my sword only to feel something hit me in my chest. Then I saw blood gushing out of my chest and everything went black.

(Percy's P.O.V.)

I watched as George fell with a smile on my face. _He is finally out of my life._ I thought. After witnessing that many of the campers drew their weapons and aimed them at me. I looked at my companions and we all came to an agreement. They left and I turned to the monsters and yelled "destroy them" and a wave of monsters came forward to a group of fear stricken campers.

All I could do was laugh as they all screamed. Before I vanished I saw Thalia and Nico destroy half of them with lightning and the undead but many of the new campers were dead. As I left in a mist I saw volley of arrows kill the rest and knew that the Hunters were there.

(Annabeth P.O.V.)

After I saw what happened to George I knew not to get close to Percy after what I had done to him. I was fear stricken as I watched the monsters come down the hill towards us. I saw Thalia and Nico work together to kill the monsters and destroyed half of them I decided to help fight when suddenly a volley of arrows were shot and they took out the wrest. I saw Percy vanish when the arrows hit the monsters. I turned around and there stood the hunters, I was relieved,


	4. Chapter 4

(Percy's POV)

I appeared into the Primordial throne room after the attack on Camp. "What did you do I lost a large amount of my monsters." She screamed as soon as he appeared. "They attacked me so I did as you said. I had the monsters kill as many as they could before they were destroyed, and the Camp lost most of the new Campers or the younger ones at least." She stared at me for a while but it wasn't out of anger more of astonishment.

"Very well. Moving on, Would you like to become a Primordial and fight with us as a leader and receive a throne."

This was a question I didn't know the answer to. "I will think about it give me two days to think and then you will have an answer."

"Alright, you may go now," she said while leaving herself.

I walked out of the throne room toward my personal training arena. (Training helps me think.) I drew a dagger and aimed at a dummy, I threw and stabbed it in the neck. Then I went to the area where I practice killing people with ice. The dummies were made of rock (thanks to Gaia). I willed wter that was in the air to freeze and plunged it into the rock.

(Annabeth's POV)

_Percy was standing above me with a sword draw. All I saw around me were dead friends and a lot of blood. I heard a scream and saw Thalia be stabbed by a demigod. I stared at Percy and saw the pure hatred in his eyes. "Please Percy don't kill me." He just laughed bitterly and raised the sword and it came down._

I woke up and realized it was a dream. I was so relived it had seemed so realistic. I went out of my cabin and went to take a shower. After I got out I saw Thalia with a scarred expression so I ventured over to her.

"Thalia is everything fine." She stared at me and screamed. "Nothings fine Percy hates us all, and I had a freaking sword at my throat yesterday." She looked scarred and mad at the same time. I tried comforting her and she kept saying she could've died like the idiot George had. Finally she said she should have died then she could be away from the trouble and with her friends who had already died. I was shocked.

**Two Days Later**

(Percy's POV)

I was ready to answer Gaia and I waked to the throne room. I opened the door to an argument. Gaia turned and saw me she told everyone to stop arguing because they were going to get an answer. She turned to me and asked "So Percy what is your answer." They were all staring at me as I answered her.

"Yes Gaia I will become a Primordial." I answered without any second thoughts. She smirked. "Very well."

She and the other Primordial raised a hand and light shone out. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

(Percy POV)

I woke up with a horrible headache, I didn't remember why when it suddenly hit me. I was now a primordial and I would defeat the Olympians and rule the world with Gaia and the other Primordials. I would first have to take control as the strongest primordial.

I walked into the throne room and I had already learned that I was the Primordial of death, fear, and water. Gaia smiled and congratulated me. I quickly took out my sword and swung at her.

(Annabeth POV)

Today was one of the worst days since I had come to camp the first time. So many were wounded other scarred for life after seeing what Percy could do, I had a feeling that it would only get worse. I hoped whatever it was it would not last long but I knew that that would not be happening. I had gotten many of the other campers to train so that we would not have that many casualties again.

When I got them up so many of them were mad at me because I was making them train instead of relaxing like we had started doing in the mornings. I had gotten permission from Chiron to do this so they couldn't question me. 

(Percy POV)

I quickly subdued Gaia she surrendered when I was about to send her to Tartarus. Now I was the leader of the primordials and no one could stop me. I quickly summonded many monsters and me, the monsters and a few other primordial set out to Camp Halfblood to destroy it. We appeared in Long Island close to camp. I went to the base of the hill, and I told the monsters to go up there and attack and me and the primordial would follow.

After a while I heard the screams of the campers as they were ambushed. I sent Thalassa, to see the battle through. Me and the other primordials went to Olympus to destroy it. When we got there many of the Olympians were arguing and it was the perfect time to destroy them. I smirked wickedly and laughed a horrendous laugh, they turned in fear and surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with exams and a broken computer its hard to update.**

Zeus was fuming, by fuming I mean lightning was flying all around him. He grabbed his master bolt in n attempt to kill me, sadly he didn't realize that I was a Primordial. I caught the bolt of lightning and mad it disintegrate. "You fool you can't kill a Primordial with a petty weapon like that let alone the Primordial of the Sky, Storms, and Seas.' 'I will destroy Olympus and y'all will be left in Tartarus with the Titans who have refused to help us," and with that I made Olympus fall with an almighty wave and storm.

(Thalia POV)

We had all watched a storm appear over Olympus, we had all stopped fighting to see what is happening. The storm got worse and out of nowhere a massive wave came and Olympus disappeared. We screamed in horror, Olympus was destroyed and the Primordials were winning. Suddenly Percy appeared and had the monsters vanish and then he and the other Primordials vanished without a trace.

We immediately had a camp meeting. Rachel (our camp oracle) had spoken a prophecy while we were fighting, it was the oddest one but the worst one yet. Me, Nico, Annabeth, and Clarisse were all chose to find the Olympians to save the world from the wrath of Gaia, and Percy.

(Annabeth POV)

I was full of fear after seeing what happened to Olympus I thought the end of the war had happened but it seems we still have a long fight ahead of us. When I was chosen to go on the Quest I wasn't paying attention. They finally got my attention and told me to get ready that we would leave in two hours. I slowly walked to my cabin because I was still thinking about how Percy had destroyed Olympus and that if he was that strong, what would we do.

(Percy POV)

With Olympus gone and the campers scared out of their minds I thought it would be easier but when I got back Gaia had informed me that the campers had a quest to find the Olympians. I laughed and told her I would take care of them personally. We exchanged on what had happened, and then I left to finish my job.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**There's going to be a shocking twist. This will be the last chapter of this.**

(Gaia POV)

I was afraid that he was going to help the campers defeat me. The thought gave me an idea, I have decided that I will lead the final battle. I rose, "Bring me the Titans, and the monsters." The servants in the room and some Primordials left immediately.

I waited for what felt like forever before Kronos appeared before me.

"Do you need something mother," he asked with a rash look.

"Yes, you and the rest of the Titans are to come with me to destroy the Demigods," I said that with so much force the Titans were ready to run.

1 Day Later

(Percy POV)

I arrived at the camp and by the time I had gotten there I had decided to help the camp stop Gaia. I walked down the hill and I heard some whispers and others scream. I saw Thalia and Annabeth saw me and they paled and were about to run away from him. I started to walk towards them and they started to look worried but they didn't move. I got there and they took a step back. I smiled and they cringed in fear.

"You have no reason to fear I am not going to hurt you, I've actually decided to help you get rid of Gaia. I may as well help you find the gods to."

They were shocked at that statement. Slowly Thalia stood up and declared that we will have a meeting. I was glad that they decided to listen to him instead of run away in fear.

During the meeting the ground was shaken very violently and Gaia's voice rang out. "Percy what are you doing!" It was shrill and powerful at the same time. "Gaia," I started. "I've decided to help destroy you, you are going to destroy the world so you may as well disappear." I said it with so much confidence that she didn't even try to object for a while.

She stared me down and I was afraid it would be the end of me. She finally walked forward and declared that the Titans were to defeat me and the demigods.

She turned to me, "Percy, you do realize that under these circumstances that I can make you a mortal again, or as a Primordial you must go witth me and the others to wherever we are sent, if we lose."

Her smile was so smug that I wanted to knock the crap out of her.

We began to fight and after a day of fighting we defeated Gaia, the Olympians returned and banished all Titans and Primordials to Tartarus. I realized that included me. I was sucked into a vortex and appeared in a prison with so other Primordials, I realized that I would be down here for all eternity or until there was another war.


End file.
